Until It Sleeps
by Asche
Summary: FF7: Video Fic. Metallica's "Until it Sleeps". Rated R because Reno...takes drastic measures. (suicide?). Just a lil blood. Nothing too Graphic.


A MUSIC VIDEO FIC

Asche Lorenz 

UNTIL IT SLEEPS ã METALLICA

CREEPING DEATH MUSIC 1996

UNTIL IT SLEEPS

__

Where Do I Take This Pain Of Mine

-Fade in- A Vision of a man is shown sitting in a dim bar. The yellow light bouncing off his sickly pale cheeks as he takes another drink from his half-empty liquor glass.

I Try To Run But It Stays Right By My Side

--The same man is shown walking down a dark ally with a bottle of booze hanging in his right hand and a nightstick in his left. He looks up and the moon reflects the unshed tears in his verdant eyes. He lowers his face and his brilliant crimson hair falls back into place hiding his emotions.--

__

So Tear Me Open, Pour Me Out

--He lunges forward stuffing a large man in the gut with his nightstick. His eyes narrow and his lips curl as an electric charge is sent through the mans body. Sparks of energy glitter like dwarf stars falling to the earth as the mans body slinks to the ground lifeless.--

__

There's Things Inside That Scream And Shout

--The man slides his hands into his hair pressing his temples ever so slightly between his palms as he stares vacantly out the window with with a bemused scowl twisting his lips.--

And The Pain Still Hates Me

--The man closes his eyes and leans back against the wall shielding his eyes with a weary hand. The nightstick slips from his hand as he slides down and sits on the ground burying his head in his hands.--

__

So Hold Me, Until It Sleeps

--He lies in bed a glassy stare at the plain ceiling as if contemplating something...--

__

Just Like A Curse

--Another man drops at Reno's feet, the sparks still crackling at the tip of the night stick--

Just Like The Stray

--His eyes flash as an attack is retaliated on him and the opponent falls.--

You Feed It Once And Now It Stays

Now It stays

--He has begun to feel that he cannot stop what he has become...a cold merciless killer that follows every order given. Where he goes, death follows.--

__

So Tear Me Open But Beware

--You see Reno standing on a metal bar, his jacket and shoes discared on the floor behind him. He is looking looking down into Junon Harbor as the two other Turks stand behind him watching in silence. Across his back is several criss-crossing scars. Elena reaches out to him as if to pull him back.--

__

There's Things Inside Without A Care

--flash-- The young boy watches as his mother falls to her knees the blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. He runs forward catching her in his arms, but she is already gone.--

__

And The Dirt Still Stains Me

--Reno looks down at his long fingers, covered in blood. It was there but in his mind. The blood of the people he has killed. No ammount of water can wash it away.

__

So Wash Me, Until I'm Clean

--He stands in the shower holding his hands to the faucet watching blankly as the water runs over his soiled hands. In his eyes he sees a dark red liquid that has been spilled upon them; a reminder of what he has stolen.--

__

It Grips You So Hold Me

-Fade In-He picks up a knife an rolls it softly between his fingers. -Fade Out-

__

It Stains You So Hold Me

-Fade in- Bloody Hands -Fade Out-

__

It Hates You So Hold Me

-Fade In- Dirty Looks -Fade Out-

__

It Holds You So Hold Me

-Fade in- He curls up into a dark corner of his apartment, drawing his knees to his chest, he begins to cry. -Fade out-

__

Until It Sleeps...

--He closes his eyes as his memories begin to flood back to him. His childhood, things he has done wrong, and all the nameless faces that have etched their images into his mind.--

__

So Tell Me Why You've Chosen Me

--He turns to the tall man and whips his nightstick, aiming for the mans head. He raises a hand blocking it pushes Reno's wrist away. Reno lowers his weapon but his eye narrow as he begins to lash out at the man.--

__

Don't Want Your Grip

--Elena reaches her hand for Reno's but he pulls away sharply, raising a hand as if to strike.--

__

Don't Want Your Greed

--He is in the President's office. The fat man in the chair pulls a bundle of cash from his drawer and hands it out to him. Reno lifts his hand and waves him off before striding out the double doors.--

__

Don't Want It

--Again he is seen yelling at Rude before giving him a harsh glare and walking out the door.--

__

I'll Tear Me Open Make You Gone

--He returns to his empty apartment and walks into the kitchen. Slowly he slips a steak knife from the butchers block.--

__

No More Can You Hurt Anyone

--He looks into the mirror, staring at his empty eyes. He doesn't look like himself anymore. His body is weary, and seems empty just as his eyes.--

__

And The Fear Still Shakes Me

__

--He raises the blade to his slender wrist, discarding his shirt onto the floor as he presses the sharp of the knife into the soft flesh with a shaky hand. The blood drips red onto the white floor as he pulls the blade up his arm.

__

So Hold Me, Until It Sleeps

--He slides to the floor his fingers dripping with blood. Only this time, it isn't an illusion. his eyes dim and close as he lies limply on the crimson floor tiles.

__

It Grips You So Hold Me

-Fade in- Darkness -Fade out-

It Stains You So Hold Me

-Fade in- Blood -Fade out-

It Hates You So Hold Me

-Fade in- Everyone -Fade out-

It Holds You So Hold Me

-Fade in- Death -Fade out-

Until It Sleeps...

--He lies on the floor, his eyes focusing on nothing as his life drains away.--

I don't Want It

--Flashback-- Reno stands in front of three dead bodies with 2 unidentified men stand behind him. He turns to them with a victorious smirk playing his lips and marches to the helicopter.--

So Tear Me Open But Beware

--He Stands in front of a young woman with a metal rod in his hand. An un-expected attack from behind and the woman suffers a broken neck. In midst of shock and anger, Reno charges the man blindly and is pushed back only to receive to deep cuts down the sides of both cheeks.--

There's Things Inside Without A Care

--He returned to the ally way where the girl was killed and vowed to take revenge on the men who killed her. An eye for an eye. He fulfilled that vow.--

And The Dirt Still Stains Me 

--Stading in the bathroom his fingers trace two long scars down the length of his face, beginning at his cheekbone. A reminder of the fight that had changed taken away his life. He was no longer innocent.--

__

So Wash Me, Until I'm Clean

--His eyes drip out tears of regret as he scrubs at his bloody hands. He cannot see that they are clean.--

__

I'll Tear Me Open Make You Gone

--End Of Flashback-- Reno is seen lying on the ground, drifting slowly out of consiousness.--

__

No Longer Can You Hurt Anyone

--Elena walks into his home, followed closely by Rude and they open the door to the bathroom.--

__

And The Fear Still Shapes Me

--They see him sprawled lifeless across the floor. Elena screams and falls to her knees. She takes Reno's head in her arms cradling him as Rude disperses to call the medics.--

So Hold Me, Until It Sleeps

--Fade to black--

__

Until It Sleeps.


End file.
